Her Life and Her Other
by LucyHRose
Summary: Lucy Hinamori is just a normal 10 year old and has been having strange dreams for a long while. Her twin sister - Amu Hinamori - has been tring to help her, but the dreams just don't go away. Suddenly, before Spring Break, Lucy's dreams come true when Team Natsu come to her world... as kids! (May contain a NaLu moment, but not a NaLu story)
1. Prolouge

**Hiya everyone! Welcome to the first chapter of my new story! I hope you enjoyed it from my other stories!**

* * *

Lucy was casually sitting at the bar talking to Mira as she drank her cold strawberry milkshake. Mira was nagging at her about her love life as usual and by this point she was sleeping. That was, until Natsu decided to jump at her.

"Luce!" He shouted scaring her awake.

"Ahh! Natsu!? Don't do that!" Lucy scolded lightly.

"My bad." Natsu said smiling a goofy grin.

"Anyway, what do you want?" Lucy asked.

"We got a job!" Happy said flying above her head.

"What job?" Lucy asked again.

"Just beating up 6 big major bad criminals!" Natsu said excited.

"Are the others coming?" Lucy asked. "No. Wendy is staying home today. Gray went on a job with Juvia and Erza went on a big S-Class mission." Happy said.

"So it's just us?" Lucy said.

"Yep! Don't worry, we'll beat them up real good!" Natsu said very encouraging.

"Are you sure it's gonna be okay?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"If anything happens, I'll protect you." Natsu said promising.

Mira smiled weirdly and giggled while Lucy just ignored her.

"Alright then! Let's go on a job!" Lucy said getting off her seat.

"Yay!" Happy cheered happily.

But little did they know, that one of the 3... would never return back to Fairy Tail again. **(Make a guess on who. I dare ya)**

* * *

As they fought against the 6 criminals, the job flyer made a mistake. Natsu, Happy and Lucy didn't know that they were dealing with 6 dark mages. There was also one very important detail that the client left out. A big important detail. One of the dark mages could make a copy of themselves.

Natsu fought him and 2 others as strong as he can as Lucy dealt with the other 3 mages. Unaware of that mage's power.

As Natsu finished the 3 mages, Lucy finished her opponents.

"We did it Natsu!" Lucy said.

"Told ya we could!" Natsu replied.

The dark mage's copy then rose from behind Natsu. Lucy saw this and pushed Natsu aside. The copy sliced Lucy's torso and she fell down. Natsu stared wide-eyed as he became angry.

"Now, only 2 of you will return to your guild." The copy said laughing.

Happy hid behind a pillar and watched as Natsu became very furious. "You'll pay for what you did to Luce! Fire Dragon... ROAR!" He yelled as the fire burned more fiercely than ever at the copy.

Burning it in deep ashes.

Happy and Natsu rushed to Lucy's side and tried to see if she was okay or even alive. Natsu picked her up as Happy shaked her legs desperately.

"Luce! Luce! Are you okay!?" Natsu shouted.

"Lucy! Lucy!" Happy shouted shaking her.

Lucy's eyes fluttered open. "Nat...su? Are... you... alright?" Lucy managed to say.

"Don't ask me that!? Tell me you're okay!?" Natsu shouted loudly.

Lucy's eyes were half open and her bleeding didn't stop. "No." She replied getting weaker.

Lucy raised her hand as it shaked and Natsu just grabbed it, stopping her. "Don't you dare move, ya hear!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy turned her head to Happy, ignoring the draagon slayers words. "Take... care of... him." She stuttered.

Lucy's voice became more ragged and a pool of blood had formed around the 3.

"Lucy! Lucy!" Happy shouted as tears fell.

"No! You can't leave! Not like how Lisanna almost left! You're not dying before my eyes! You'll survive, Luce! You're strong!" Natsu yelled as he begged.

"You'll... have to... go on... without... me." Lucy said running out of air to breathe.

"Don't say that! Didn't ya hear me, Luce!?" Natsu asked yelling.

Lucy's eyes begin to close and she said her last final words. "You were... always... my best... friend... Natsu. Always."

With that, Lucy's eyes closed and her bleeding finally stopped. Her hand slid from Natsu's and all was total silent.

* * *

Suddenly, her eyes popped wide open. She was sweating and she was breathing heavily.

Her blonde hair drenched in her sweat. In her brown eyes was fear and she was scared.

"That dream again." She said.

* * *

**Well, ther ya have it. Chapter 1 of this story. I'm sorry if it's - as always - short. I'm just not good with beggining chapters. Also, I'm sorry for the character death right off the bat. But I promise it will get better as the story goes. Plus a little confusion. Sorry again. But I hope you'll read on as the story goes! Byee~**


	2. Lucy Hinamori and the Guardians

**Hi guys! Here's chapter 2! I hope you find this one less sad than the other chapter. Anyway, read on!**

* * *

Lucy Hinamori and her unidentical twin - Amu Hinamori - were heading to school and all was silence. Amu knew that whenever her sister was like this, it was about the nightmare she had told her about when she turned 9.

"Lucy? Did you have that dream again?" Amu asked.

Lucy nodded slowly. Amu placed her hand on Lucy's shoulder and gave a comforting, sisterly kind smile.

"Don't worry about it! Me and the Guardians will always be there to help you!" Amu said.

"That's not why I'm quiet." Lucy said disappointing the other twin having to fail.

"This dream was different from the others. Usually all I would see was a blurry face and blood everywhere I looked. But I saw the dream clearly today. It was about a girl who looked like me and her best friend. Natsu, I think. They were battling some people and she saved Natsu by dying herself."

Lucy then starting to shiver.

"Lucy, I'm sure that's not you. You don't know anyone named Natsu and you're not fighting anyone or have any enemies." Amu reassured.

"Thanks Amu." Lucy said smiling a little bit.

"That's better!" Amu cheered.

* * *

The 2 got to school and started to act in their 'cool and spicy' way. Everybody was happy.

Classes passed by then Amu and Lucy went to the garden. The Royal Garden. Where the Guardians do all their work.

Lucy prepared their tea while the Guardians' Characters played around the little doll house that was made for them. Though Lucy didn't have a Chara of her own, sshe could see them just fine.

Amu - who was finally done - stretched her arms out and drank her tea, greatly satisfied.

"Finally! Done!" She sighed.

"Geez Amu. You're so lazy." Ran said teasingly.

"Who're you calling lazy, when you are also lazy Ran?" Amu asked.

"She's got you there." Miki agreed.

"Haha. Ran's stuck." Su laughed.

"Fine, you got me." Ran said admitting defeat.

"Hey Tadase." Kiseki started.

"What is it Kiseki?" Tadase replied.

"Isn't spring break coming up?" Kieski asked.

"That's right! 2 weeks from now it'll be spring break!" Yaya said very excitedly.

"Vacation!" Pepe cheered.

"We should hang out during break." Nagi suggested.

"I want to hang out and play with everyone!" Rhythm said.

"Good idea." Rima agreed.

"I'm excited!" Kusukusu said doing silly faces.

"I can't wait now!" Amu said. "You're coming too! Right Lucy?"

"Me?" She asked.

Everybody nodded repeatedly. Lucy smiled.

"Alright! I will!"

Later that night - as everbody fell asleep - Lucy clasped her hands together, tightly closing her eyes thinking to herself.

"Who's Natsu? Why is he crying alot? What are these dreams? I need to know who's life this is! I wish I had help!" Lucy thought desperately.

Then, she fell into a dreamless peaceful sleep for the first time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fairy Tail was being cheerful as always. That was, until Natsu came inside, kicking the doors open.

"Hey Natsu! How was the-!?" Wendy said but was cut off by the terrible sight.

Natsu came in with blood on his clothes. Carrying a very bloody Lucy.

Everybody looked over and was frozen in terribe shock too.

"What happened?" Erza asked.

"Why's Lucy covered in blood?" Gray asked.

"This is serious!" Carla said.

"Lucy!" Levy cried.

"That's Bunny Girl!?" Gajeel said.

"You must be kidding!" Cana shouted.

"Love Rival?" Juvia thought.

"Quit the questions." Natsu said angrily.

"Natsu." Happy whispered.

"Just hurry up and heal her before it's too late!" He yelled.

Natsu rushed down to the infirmary and the others followed him in a deep hurry.

Wendy did everything she could and everybody did their best to patch Lucy up quickly. Suddenly, Wendy stopped and her eyes started dropping tears. She looked down and shook her head slowly sadly.

Natsu's eyes widened. He fell to his knees and started crying.

"NOO!" He yelled furiously. "If only I'd come here sooner! She could've been saved! If only she didn't waster her last breath, she could've made it!"

"Natsu. It's-!?" Wendy started.

"I had to try and sve her. I just... couldn't let her go. Now all that's left is her gate keys." Natsu said lifting Lucy's gate keys which were stained red.

"Natsu." Erza spoke up sternly. "Look at Lucy's face."

"Huh?" Natsu asked. He got up trembling and saw that Lucy had a slight smile on her face.

"She's still smiling as always." Gray said looking down.

"Lucy will always look after us Natsu." Wendy added trying to smile a little.

That's when everybody heard a faint quiet voice in the distance.

_"Who's Natsu? Why is he crying alot? What are these dreams? I need to know who's life this is! I wish I had help!" _

"What?" Natsu thought weirdly.

"'Who's Natsu'?" Gray asked repeating what the voice said.

"Dreams?" Erza thought.

"'Know who's life'?" Wendy repeated as well, curiously.

Just then, Makarov opened the door with a loud and hard slam. "Come to the entrance! Now!" He commanded.

"Yes Master." Erza replied.

* * *

When everyone was outside, they were amazed. A portal - big enough for a door - stood right there.

"What's this thing?" Gajeel asked.

"I'm not entirely sure either." Levy said.

"That's not important. It's what's showing." Makarov said pointing at it.

Everybody waited for an image to show and when it did, it lifted their hopes to the maximum.

It was Lucy. Moving in her sleep.

"Lucy?" Cana asked slowly.

"That's Love Rival?" Juvia asked.

Lucy's eyes popped open and she started to pant. Sweat dripped from her head. She turned to another bed.

"Amu? Amu are you awake?" She asked.

"That's the voice from the infirmary!" Levy said.

"I had the dream again. That Natsu guy was crying alot. He was... yelling something, but I don't know what." Lucy said.

"She had a dream about me?" Natsu thought.

"Isn't she supposed to be in the guild?" Gray asked.

"I'm coming Lucy." Amu said getting up and going to Lucy's bed. "Don't worry about this Natsu guy, okay? You're just having a bad dream. You don't even know a guy named Natsu after all."

"Lucy doesn't know Natsu?" Erza asked.

"That girl is lying!" Natsu shouted angry at Amu.

"Wait Natsu!" Wendy said.

"But... the dreams!" Lucy said.

"I'm asking you to trust in me Lucy. I'm your sister - twin sister in fact - trust in me Lucy." Amu said holding her hands.

"Twin!? Sister!?" Cana asked.

"You're right. We're just 10 years old. I should be calm." Lucy agreed relaxing herself.

"10 years old!?" Juvia yelled. "She sounds, talks, looks and argues like Lucy, but that's just too young!" Gray shouted.

"Thanks for helping Amu." Lucy said.

"Your welcome. Just remember those dreams are about someone else. You're Lucy Hinamori." Amu clarified.

"Never mind. That really isn't Lucy. That girl's last name is Hinamori." Erza said stating the obvious.

"Yeah. I just wish that if these dreams are true, I need proof." Lucy said giggling very softly.

At that moment, the gate keys started to glow and turned into 10 colorful little cute eggs. Then, they went into the portal.

"You're not going anywhere!" Natsu shouted jumping in too.

"Hey Ash-for-Brains! Where do ya think your going?" Gray asked jumping in after Natsu.

"Guys wait up!" Wendy said.

"Wendy!" Carla shouted.

"Carla!" Happy shouted too as the 3 went in to follow them.

"Master." Erza said.

"Take this with you. That way we'll keep in contact." Makarov said handing Erza a red Fairy Tail guild mark shaped stone into her hands.

"Thank you Master." She replied.

Erza then ran into the portal too and it disappeared all together into one little cloud.

"Be safe. My beloved children." Makarov said looking upwards.

* * *

**The end of chapter 2! So, I hope you're not confused with what's going on. But what's gonna happen now that Team Natsu has jumped through the portal? Where will they end up? What's gonna happen to them. Find out in the next chapter:3**


	3. Team Natsu Meets the Guardians

**Hello my lovelies! I'm sorry for not updating in awhile, I was just doing a lot of things this time around. But so what? I'm here now. So, one of you told me that "whatever happened to the silver keys?" Sorry. I wrote 10 eggs didn't I? It's supposed to be 14 eggs, right? I can't remember how many silver keys she has. But anyway, while I try to remember, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

When Natsu and the others opened their eyes, they noticed a big change in appearance.

"Where'd those keys go!?" Natsu asked shouting loudly.

Then, he noticed everything. The minute Natsu turned around to look at the others, he and they were very surprised. They all looked like they were 10 years old again. Their clothes were the same, it was their height and voices that had changed in a gigantic way.

Wendy though just looked a little shorter than usual, but otherwise she was still Wendy.

"This will get some time getting used to again." Gray spoke up.

"That's true. It's been so long since we were actual children." Erza agreed.

"Aww man! I hated being a kid! No one ever took me seriously in a fight!" Natsu complained spitting fire.

"Never mind that now. Looks like I'm the older one now." Wendy said her hands on hips.

Carla and Happy face-palmed.

"C'mon. Let's look for Lucy's gate keys." Erza commanded.

As Team Natsu looked around the strange place for the gate keys - or eggs - they were stopped by a blowing whistle.

"Hey!" A man's voice called.

The 5 turned around slowly.

"Act like normal cats." Wendy whispered to the 2 Exceed cats.

Happpy and Carla obeyed and stood on all 4 legs 'meowing'.

"What do you kids think you're doing out of school?" He asked.

"Um..." Gray and Natsu stammered not responding.

Then, Erza and Wendy stepped up.

"We don't go to school sir." Wendy explained.

"Yes. We're homeless kids. We have no money for school sir." Erza added.

"Really now? Well your in luck. Seiyo Academy is making a program for kids like you and all expenses are not needed of you." He explained.

Wendy and Erza was mentally crying inside being countered.

* * *

Meanwhile a little earlier, Lucy and Amu had just woke up and a surprise was waiting at Lucy's bed.

When Lucy woke up, she tried to stay very calm.

In front her were 14 colorful little eggs. Each having a weird drawn symbol on it's center.

The 1st one was blue and gold. It's symbol looked like waves. The 2nd one was a light pink. It's symbol looked like a sheep. The 3rd one was white gold. It's symbol looked like a cow. The 4th one was a light blue. It's symbol was 2 similar faces. The 5th one was red-orange. It's symbol was the number 69. The 6th one was bright orange. It's symbol was a little cute lion. The 7th one was a bright pink. It's symbol looked like a flower. The 8th one was a dark brown. It's symbol was like a scorpion. The 9th one was a green color. It's symbol looked like a arrow. The 10th one was a light grey. It's symbol was like a goat. While the last 4 were metallic silver.

Lucy kept staring at the eggs. She slowly went over to Amu and shook her awake.

"Amu." Lucy whispered in her ear.

Amu didn't move.

"Amu. Amu."

"What is it now?" Amu asked groaning.

"There are 14 eggs on my bed." Lucy whispered.

"14.. eggs?" Amu asked tiredly.

Lucy nodded and Amu suddenly got up, realizing it.

"Ehh!?"

"Yeah. Come look!" Lucy said.

Amu pulled off her covers and saw the 10 eggs.

"How many things do you even want to be Lucy?" Amu asked.

"I don't know. But, I feel something familiar about it." Lucy said.

"Look, at how they're decorated." Amu looked and then noticed something.

"That's weird. The symbols on each one are like the zodiac." Amu said.

"It's strange." Lucy added.

"Let's ask the Guardians about it later, okay?" Amu suggested.

"Alright." Lucy agreed.

The 2 girls got ready for school and headed off.

* * *

Later that day, Team Natsu were given uniforms and their new class for Happy and Carla, they stayed in the Royal Garden.

Natsu, Gray, Erza and Wendy were then transported to their class. Which happened to be Lucy's.

"Man! Why do we have to go to freakin' school!?" Natsu complained.

"It's actually better this way. If anything, we might find the gate keys here." Wendy said.

"I wish we were older again." Gray complained.

"Not you too, Gray." She said.

"Stop complaining the both of you." Erza commanded them.

"Yes Ma'am." Natsu and Gray said as they started to sulk.

When they entered, both of them - Team Natsu and Lucy - didn't expect their reactions.

* * *

Meanwhile as Carla and Happy tried to find something to do, Carla started to see the future. It was Lucy, the one in Fiore. But another came. It was the Lucy they all saw in the portal. Both Lucy's were faded in half. But then, the female mage started to fade even more while the other was becoming fuller.

"This can't be." Carla thought. Suddenly, both Lucy's alligned themselves and revealed the same person. They were both. Carla found out the exact truth. Lucy was still alive, but this Lucy was the rest of her life. Without one or the other, one Lucy will cease to exist forever. Lucy Hinamori, had come from their friend... Lucy Heartfilia.

"Carla! Carla, are you alright!?" Happy asked trying to sound quiet as possible so no attention come to the Exceeds.

Carla came back to reality and panted heavily as she did so. "Lucy." Carla whispered softly.

"What about Lucy?" He asked.

"We have a problem Happy!" Carla said really worried. Confusing the poor Exceed.

* * *

Back in the classroom, Team Natsu had walked in while Lucy was drawing on her notebook.

"Class. We have new students today. Please be nice to them." Nikaidou said.

Team Natsu came in, not noticing Lucy at all.

"My name is Erza Scarlet. Pleasure meeting you today."

"My name is Gray Fullbuster. Great meetin' ya for the first time."

"My name is Wendy Marvell. I hope we can be friends okay?"

"My name's Natsu Dragneel. Great to be here... in school."

When Lucy heard that voice and name, she fully stopped.

"You 4 can sit behind Himamori-san for now, okay?" Nikaido said pointing at Lucy.

"Sensei." Amu said blankly.

Lucy then looked up and made eye contact with Team Natsu. They stared at each other wide eyed and in total surprise. Lucy felt her eyes start to well up and to the 5 of them, time had stopped entirely for them.

"Luce." Natsu thought.

When Lucy looked at Natsu, she looked at her little drawing. Both Natsu and the drawing were exactly the same. For some unknown reason, Lucy felt like running to him and hug. But she stayed in her seat.

Team Natsu started to walk to the back table. But never broke their eye contact with Lucy. After they'd pass, Lucy let a single tear fall from her eyes.

"It's... it's Natsu." She thought. "But, why... am I crying now?"

* * *

At the same time as Lucy thought that, Levy and Mira was about to clean Lucy's bloody body. Until, something unexpected happened to her. Mira and Levy stood in shock. Tears fell from the dead girl's eyes. Mira dropped the bucket of water and Makarov and Macao came running to see what's up.

"What happened?" They asked.

The 2 girls said nothing. Just staring at Lucy.

When Macao looked, he too froze. Makarov looked over as well and also realized that the celestial mage - whom was dead - was crying tons of tears.

"What is going on here!?" Makarov asked aloud.

"Is this trickery!?" Macao shouted.

Then, most of the others came down too.

"What's up, Big Sis?" Elfmen asked curiously.

"Look." Mira only said.

He - and the others - looked and were confused.

"Lucy's... crying?" Lisanna asked.

"Hey Dad..." Romeo was about to say, but then stopped because he knew Macao didn't know why either.

"Contact Team Natsu! Tell them about the situation now!" Makarov shouted immediately.

"Right." Levy and Cana said.

* * *

Back with Team Natsu, class was over and it was lunch time. Natsu and the others were about to find Happy and Carla, until a certain blonde came.

"My name is Lucy Hinamori. Nice to meet you." She said.

"Darn it. I know she's the one from the portal but, she looks so much like Fairy Tail's Luce." Natsu thought.

"Lucy! Let's go!" Amu called with Rima and Nagi.

Then, Nikaido approached the 5 students. "The Secretary told me your cats are in the Royal Garden. Himamori-san, can you take them with you?" Nikaido asked.

"Yeah yeah, Sensei." Lucy replied clearly being annoyed by her nickname.

"Amu! We have to bring'em along." Lucy said as she and Team Natsu approached the 3.

"Alright, let's go." Nagi said.

While the group was walking, Ran, Miki, Su, Kusukusu and Rhythm appeared from their eggs that came from Amu, Nagi and Rima's school bags.

Since most kids - except Lucy - couldn't see them, the Chara's thought it was fine to come out. But they were totally wrong.

The minute those eggs opened and the Chara's appeared, Team Natsu stared at them.

Gray poked Lucy's shoulder and she turned her head alittle. "Um... Lucy? What are those?" He asked as he pointed at each of the Chara's weirdly.

Lucy froze, not knowing how to answer. She tapped Nagi, Rima and Amu's shoulder too.

"Gray can see the Chara's and by looking at the rest of them, they can too." Lucy whispered.

"Ehh!? How!?" Amu asked.

"Don't ask me." Rima said. "Well, we can't pretend like it's nothing." Nagi added as well.

As the 4 talked, the Chara's floated above their heads too.

The 4 mages were so confused that they thought they were being delusional about them.

Soon, the other 4 came to a decision. They would tell them.

"Okay guys. Here's the deal. We can see those things too." Nagi said.

"Hey!" The Chara's said offended by being called things.

"Sorry." Nagi apologized.

Team Natsu sighed in relief. Knowing they weren't delusional at all.

"These are called Guardian Characters. They are what we want to be." Rima explained.

"They're born when we make a wish about whom we want to be. They come from our 'Heart's Egg.' From our heart." Amu continued.

"We are the Guardians. Each one of us has a Chara, which is short for Character." Lucy added on.

"We'll tell you the rest when we arrive at the Royal Garden." The group continued to move and soon arrived at the garden.

Where Tadase, Yaya and their Chara's were waiting for them.

* * *

**Well whaddaya know? I just made things even more complicated! So anyway, Team Natsu went to school. Lucy Hinamori got 14 new eggs - which are the gate keys. Lucy Heartfilia and Lucy Hinamori are the same person. Team Natsu just met this world's Lucy and the Charas. How do you think Team Natsu will react to Lucy's dead body suddenly crying? Find ot in the next chapter.**


	4. Revealed Complications

**Hello again! I updated twice this weekend! Yay! I hope you liked the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one too.**

* * *

"There you guys are." Tadase said.

"You guys take too long!" Yaya complained.

Then, the 2 Guardians saw Team Natsu.

"Um... Who are they?" Yaya asked.

"This is Natsu, Gray, Erza and Wendy." Amu introduced.

"Guys. This is Tadase, the King's Chair and Yaya, the Ace's Chair." Lucy also said.

"We didn't get to introduce ourselves earlier but, I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki. Jack's Chair. You can call me Nagi, alright?"

"My name is Rima Mashiro. Queen's Chair."

"I'm Amu Hinamori. I'm the Joker and I'm also Lucy's older twin sister."

"Stop saying you're older." Lucy said crossing her arms.

"Anyway, down to business." Erza spoke up.

"What are Chara's?" Wendy asked too.

"You can see them?" Tadase asked surprised.

"Very clearly." Gray answered.

"They're weird." Natsu added.

"Hey!" The Chara's shouted at Natsu, offended.

"Okay, okay!" Natsu replied.

"Well, I'll assume you 4 told them the obvious things." Tadase said.

Lucy, Amu, Nagi and Rima nodded confirming it.

"Chara's have cool powers!" Yaya said.

"Well I wouldn't say cool, but they do have powers." Tadase said. "They an do things called Character Change and Character Transformation."

"A what?" Natsu asked.

"Character Change and Character Transforrmation." Erza repeated.

"I'm not following ya." Natsu replied.

The rest all sighed in great disappointment.

"Character Change is when your personality changes big time because of your Chara!" Yaya said.

"How does it work?" Wendy asked curiously.

"Most of the time it's like this." Miki said pointing at Ran.

"Character Change!" Ran chanted.

Amu's hairclip changed into a heart and she started doing crazy stunts. She cartwheeled toward the table and backflipped over it at that. Her hairclip changed back to what it was before and she stoppped what she was doing.

"Hey Ran, warning first okay?" Amu reminded the pink Chara.

Ran laughed and went back to Miki and Su hiding from Amu.

"There's anothger way for Character Change." Su added.

"How does the 2nd way work?" Gray asked not actaully wanting to know how it works.

"Natsu. How does Tadase act to you?" Rima asked suddenly.

"What does this got to do with Character Change?" Erza asked.

"Just wait for it, Erza." Nagi said.

"Like a Prince." Natsu replied.

That did it. A crown suddenly appeared on top of Tadase's head and he started to do a weird laugh. "Hahahaha! All of you must bow before your King, now!" Tadase commanded.

Team Natsu stood dumbfounded by Tadase's Character Change.

"Amu's didn't really change, but that's just scary." Gray said.

"You've got that right." Natsu agreed.

"Wow. Just wow." Wendy and Erza said together.

"Character Transformation isn't all that different. It just involves turning merging yourself with your Chara and gain powers." Amu explained. "Sweet huh?"

Tadase went back to normal and started to be embarrassed.

"Speacking of Chara's, I found these this morning." Lucy said. She took her bag and placed the 14 eggs on the table gently.

"Wow! You have so many!" Kusukusu said.

"We're gonna get alot of friends." Rhythm added.

At the same time, Happy and Carla arrived too.

"Happy!" Natsu said relieved.

"Carla!" Wendy said happily.

Lucy looked over and saw that the 2 cats were looking sad for a split second and then went to a weird kind of happy mode. "That's weird." Lucy thought.

"Lucy has so many eggs! I feel a little jealous!" Yaya shouted.

When Natsu took one glimpse of the eggs, he knew it was the gate keys they're looking for. Natsu smirked and the egg with a lion had started to glow. Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy and Carla noticed this and smiled. The other 13 eggs glew too and suddenly turned into gate keys again. They landed softly on Lucy's hands and all was silent.

"What the just happened?" Yaya spoke up, very confused.

"I don't know. My eggs. They turned into... keys." Lucy said.

Suddenly, Loke's key glew and everybody - except for Team Natsu - covered their eyes. Then, a younger Loke came.

"Finally. My key turned back." Loke said fixing his glasses. Loke noticed everyone else infront of him and he looked at himself to see he was short. "What happened to me!?"

Team Natsu laughed as everyone else sweat dropped.

"Yo Loke." Natsu spoke up.

Loke turned to see him and the other 3 mages - well except Wendy - looked also younger.

"You guys are here too!? Why are we all younger!?" He asked. "Wendy. You're still the same whew. Thank goddness."

Wendy felt her self-esteem drop but, ignored it anyway.

"Um... can one of you explain what just happened here?" Amu asked a little shocked.

"That guy just came out of nowhere." Nagi added.

Loke then spotted Lucy and went to her side. "Hey Lucy." Loke said.

"Loke." Happy said.

"She isn't our Lucy." Carla said.

"Those cats just talked." Rima said calmly.

"Yeah. But, why aren't we over-reacting?" Yaya asked.

"Maybe we're just used to it." Tadase replied.

They nodded in response, agreeing with him.

"Lucy, just tell Loke to go." Erza said.

"Um... okay." Lucy said nervously. "You can go now."

"As you wish." Loke replied. The key glew and Loke left.

Afterwards, Erza, Wendy and Carla explained everything as best as they could and it seemed the Guardians and Charas understood perfectly of the situation.

* * *

After all the hard explainations of where the they came from and how they got there, the stone that Makarov gave Erza started to buzz and glow. Erza took it out and an image of Makarov and Levy came.

"Master, is something wrong?" Erza asked really concerned.

"Something happened to Lucy!" Levy answered. "What!?" Natsu asked.

"She's crying in her sleep!" Levy added again.

"But I thought she was dead!" Gray said.

"So, it's true after all." Carla thought.

"The dream. It was right." Lucy and Amu thought at the same time too.

The image then moved to Mira and a crying bloody Lucy. When the Guarians saw her, they did a double take between her and the Lucy beside them.

"It's her." Lucy mumbled softly.

"What?" Amu asked her sister.

"That's the girl in my dreams!" Lucy shouted pointing at the sleeping mage.

Carla crossed her arms and her expression turned into seriously concerned.

"Listen. All of you. I had a vision earlier today. This event just made it correct." She said.

"What vision, Carla?" Wendy asked.

"The minute our Lucy died, this Lucy was created from her. In other words, you are her other."

* * *

**So, how did you like this chapter? Things are going to get interesting. Now, Team Natsu and the Guardians know that Lucy is actually Lucy Heartfilia. How do you think they'll react to the issue? What will Lucy think? will Natsu try to make her bring back his Luce? Find out in chapter 4!**


	5. One in the Same

Days had passed since Carla had revealed to Team Natsu, the Guardians and Makarov that Lucy Hinamori was Lucy Heartfilia's life. The memory played again in Lucy's mind of Carla's shocking explaination.

_(Flashback) "Our Lucy is still alive. But you are sapping the rest of her strength. You and Lucy are one in the same. Without one or the other, both will cease to exist. The minute our Lucy died, you were created into Lucy Hinamori. My guess is time caught up with your existence. You were never meant to exist here. If we want our Lucy to live, you would have to return to her." (End of Flashback)_

The thoughts of her never to have existed haunted Lucy and knowing that if she stayed, she would be killing someone else was more horrible of a thought. Amu and the Guardians tried to make her forget about it, but Lucy didn't want to deny something that was her choice.

Since that encounter, Lucy's nightmares stopped coming and she had a wild guess why. The Guardians avoided Team Natsu, so Lucy didn't have to be reminded of the situation. Lucy knew that they just wanted to care for her and she was scared, but also curious. In the world that Team Natsu lived, Natsu said that she was a powerful celestial wizard. Lucy wanted to know what Lucy Heartfilia was like there.

So during lunch, she went to Team Natsu. "Um... Natsu?" She asked softly.

Team Natsu was surprised that the girl even bothered to talk to them after what happened at the garden.

"Yeah?" Natsu replied.

"Can you - you guys - tell me about Lucy Heartfilia?" Lucy asked.

Erza, Wendy, Gray, Happy and Carla let Natsu answer that. "Are ya sure? If I do, I might just force ya to go back."

The others were shocked. This was the first time Natsu used his brain over excitement.

"Yeah. I want to know more. About this Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy replied insisting the fact.

Natsu got up from his chair and made sure he was eye leveled with Lucy. "Alright then. After school, tell you're buddies come to the park near here. I'll tell ya all we know bout Luce."

* * *

Later that day, Lucy and the Guardians awaited Team Natsu's arrival. They waited on the benches as the Chara's played around the place.

Then, Miki spotted Team Natsu from a distance. "Amu, they're here!"

The Guardians looked over to see Team Natsu already there. They were dressed in their clothes from before they came to school.

Lucy, Amu, Tadase, Nagi, Yaya, Rima and their Charas could only gawk at the sight.

"Well, I guess you're not used to our world attire." Erza said.

"Anyway, let's get on with why we're here." Wendy suggested.

"Are you ready to learn about Lucy Heartfilia?" Gray asked.

The Guardians nodded slowly.

"Then let's get this thing going." Natsu said.

Erza took out a lacrima sphere from her pocket. It glowed a deep blue and an image came out of it. There, images and videos of Fiore's Lucy came and went.

"This is Lucy." Gray started off.

"The way you 2 look and speak are pretty much the same. The only difference is that she's a celestial spirit mage and is 18." Happy said.

"She cares alot about money when we're on jobs. But not as much as to when it comes to guild mates." Carla added.

"Luce is what made our guild more alive. When I first met her, all I thought about was that she talks alot. But when I brought her to Fairy Tail, things changed."

"She was a rookie, yet most of the time she was the reason our guild had hope." Erza said.

"You all must've loved her alot huh?" Lucy asked in envy.

"Yeah. When I met her, she tried her best to cheer me up when I was hurting." Wendy said.

"She was a great friend." Gray added.

Then, a video came of the Phantom War. It showed the destruction and hurt Lucy Heartfilia also had.

"What's going on here?" Amu asked.

Team Natsu breathed in a slight deep breath and then answered. "We called it; The Phantom War." Erza replied.

"You guys had a war?" Yaya asked. "With fighting and that?"

"Yeah. That was when we found out that Luce was a runaway." Natsu answered.

"She was!?" Nagi asked.

"Yep." Wendy replied.

"Why did she runaway?" Rima asked.

"Her Father." Happy answered.

"He never payed attention to her and he only controlled her. Never loved." Gray added on.

"Her Father noticed she ran after a year. He asked a dark guild to capture and bring her back home." Wendy continued.

"That guild tortured her and us. They made themselves an enemy of Fairy Tail." Natsu said.

"That must've been hard." Tadase said.

"It was. Then, we found out Lucy was a rich girl." Gray said.

"Lucy was from a rich family?" Kusukusu asked.

"Uh-huh. She confronted her Father a week after. Luce had to take alot of courage to leave everything she'd known from her childhood." Natsu said.

"Lucy has been through alot." Ran spoke up sadly.

"Yes. She did indeed." Carla replied back.

Time passed and Team Natsu showed and shared more stories of their Lucy at Fiore. They told how she had saved Loke, inspired the guild when Laxus tried to hurt Magnolia, fought in Edolas and how she helped Cana on Tenrou Island. All leading up to her death. After they were done, tears fell from the mages and cats eyes. Just remembering all the good and bad times they had with the celestial mage was hard. Lucy was a big part of their family. No one could replace, what Lucy had in Fairy Tail.

* * *

Back in Magnolia, the guild was empty and all that was there was Lucy in the infirmary. It was night so no one was there to watch over it. Lucy's body began to glow and it shined brightly in the darkness. In her mind, Lucy wandered.

"Where am I? The last thing I remember was..." She thought. Then, she remembered saving Natsu from the dark wizard.

"This doesn't look like heaven."

"That is correct." Someone's voice echoed.

"Huh?" Lucy asked.

An image had appeared suddenly and Lucy could see what was happening through ones eyes. She saw 5 people she didn't know. Then the person's eyes moved to the side and revealed Team Natsu at a young age.

"What's happening? Why are Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy and Carla so young?" Lucy asked. "At least Wendy's the same."

She couldn't hear what was going on. Though, she could only see Team Natsu cry infront of her.

"It's because they're in another world." The voice said again.

"What?" Lucy asked.

The person - who was the voice - then revealed their identity. It was the First Master of Fairy Tail; Mavis.

"First Master." Lucy said softly.

"The reason you're here, is because you have yet to pass." Mavis said.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked confused.

"What you are seeing is your other's eyes. This is happening right now." Mavis said again.

"My other?" Lucy asked.

"That's right. She was created when you died. She is the new you, Lucy Hinamori." She said.

Utter silence filled the space. Lucy wasn't particularly surprised or shocked of the news. But, just hearing that she hasn't passed yet was something to take in. She took awhile to process the whole thing in her mind - a habit she got from Gray and Natsu - then she finally gathered her thoughts.

"But why am I here?" Lucy spoke up.

"This Lucy... was never meant to exist. You were never meant to die. You're life is just stored in this vessel." Mavis replied.

"But why are the others there?" Lucy asked.

"Your keys went to their Master - your other - and they followed." Mavis replied calmly. "If you want to listen to them. Calm your mind. You and her are one and the same. Breathe in and listen closely to them."

Lucy did as she was told and listened to their conversation.

* * *

"We miss her. Our guild isn't the same." Happy choked.

"Without Lucy, no one will watch over Wendy like a big older sister." Carla added too.

The Guardians felt sorry for Team Natsu. They knew that would've felt the same if it were one of them in the situation.

"I'm-! I'm sorry." Lucy spoke up.

"What're ya sorry for?" Gray asked confused.

"Yes. You didn't do anything wrong at all." Erza agreed.

"But... I couldn't help you. You're all hurting from your loss and I can't reassure you. I'm just selfish." Lucy protested.

"It's alright. We understand that it's scary to find out that you have to go away from your friends and family to save someone else." Wendy said assuringly.

"But..."

"Don't sweat it." Natsu said wiping his tears away. "Luce wouldn't want us to waste our tears on her. We'll find another way to bring her back. So you can still live. I promise this to all of you and Luce. You can count on it."

Lucy smiled knowing Natsu will find a way.

"You really do love Lucy, don't you Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Huh?" Natsu asked.

"Aw! I see how it is now!" Su said in a teasingly way.

"It's just like Amu and Tadase!" Pepe added.

"Where's El when you need her?" Rythym asked.

"Tadase. You need to be more like him." Kiseki said.

"Cute!" Kusukusu shouted laughing.

Natsu started blushing madly. He averted eye contact and faced the truth. "So what if I do?"

Everyone froze and started to smile proudly at the fire mage.

* * *

Back with Lucy and Mavis, Lucy's eyes popped wide open. She just heard Natsu - a very dense guy - say he had feelings... for her. Lucy didn't beliee it. She knew that Natsu cared for her as his best friend and she felt the same, but she didn't know that he thought of her more than just a friend.

"Natsu... has feelings, for me?" She thought.

"It seems you have unfinished business with the outside world." Mavis said.

"Master Mavis! Is there anyway for me to talk to them at all!?" Lucy shouted pleading.

"There is. But I must cast it outside. You must be patient and wait for it." Mavis replied.

"Yes! I'll do anything, please!" Lucy agreed. "Just tell me what I have to do!"

Mavis nodded.

* * *

Night had fallen upon the Fairy Tail mages and the Guardians.

They were about to leave, until Natsu felt someone poke his shoulder. He turned and to Team Natsu's surprise, Mavis stood behind them.

"First Master!?" They yelled shocked.

"What are you doing here!?" Carla asked.

"I came to do a favor for that celestial spirit wizard."

"Luce!?" Natsu asked surprised as the others.

Mavis walked up to Lucy and placed her index finger on Lucy's forehead.

"Go and meet her." Mavis whispered softly.

Then, a bright yellow light surrounded Lucy's body.

The Guardians didn't what was going on. They were about to use Character Transformation and engage battle, until Natsu blocked them with his arm. Looking at them, nodding that it will be alright.

"What did you do to her!?" Amu shouted.

"She's meeting the celestial wizard right now. They should talk a little while and then you too will meet her." Mavis said smiling innocently.

* * *

"Hey! Other me! Wake up!" Lucy Heartfilia shouted loudly.

Lucy Hinamori opened her eyes only to jump up confused. "Where am I!?" Lucy Hinamori asked looking around her. That's when she noticed Lucy Heartfilia.

"Hello! Other me." Lucy Heartfilia greeted politely.

"But-!? I thought-!? But you-!?" Lucy Hinamori stammered, thoroughly confused.

"Calm down. Master Mavis brought you here. I wanted to ask you to use your body for moment, if you don't mind." Lucy Heartfilia asked calmly.

Lucy Hinamori was now even more confused about the question. "My body?" She asked.

"Yeah. I was kind of over-hearing your conversation. I wanted to reassure my friends I'm okay." Lucy Heartfilia replied.

"You didn't happen to have heard Natsu's comment, right?" Lucy Hinamori asked grinning a little.

Lucy Heartfilia blushed a little and turned. "What comment?" The 18 year old pretended.

Lucy Hinamori giggled at her. "Alright. What do I have to do?" She asked.

"Just hold hands with me. Once Master Mavis is done, you'll regain consciousness." Lucy Heartfilia said.

The 10 year old nodded.

The 2 grabbed each other's hands and closed their eyes slowly.

* * *

Outside, Mavis smiled. "She's here."

The yellow light faded away and Lucy's eyes opened. But, something else changed. On the back of her right hand, a pink mark showed. Team Natsu's eyes widened and this Lucy smiled happily overjoyed.

"It can't be." Erza said.

"Impossible." Gray added.

"This has got to be a dream." Wendy said.

"But that mark." Carla noted.

"It's gotta be." Happy said.

"Luce." Natsu said.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Magnolia, as Lucy's body still glowed throughout the darkness. As it was still night time, a shadow loomed over Lucy's body. It shifted in a swaying motion and then grabbed Lucy's glowing body.

The shadow was none other than another copy of the dark mage that had killed Lucy.

It opened a portal and on the other side, a blurry image of dark blue hair shown. The figure held out it's hand in front of him and the shadow passed Lucy's glowing body through the portal.

The figure smirked and the portal was dismissed. Then, the shadow had disappeared.

"Nice doing business with you..." The figure said as _he _carried Lucy's - dry - bloody body. "Now... to go for the other half. I need this one alive before 3 days end."

* * *

**Dun dun duuuun! So that's chapter 5. I hope you liked it as much as I had fun writing it for you guys. Please review and give me suggestions. I'm going to need lots of suggestions because I - as of now - have writer's block!/ Plz help me! I need inspiration and I'm going to need sometime and probably not update in awhile. This took awhile and I'll see you in the next chapter! Byee~**


	6. Kidnapped

**Hiya! I'm finally back with the 6th chapter for this story! I'm sorry it took so long. I just have so many ideas for future FT stories and crossovers soon. But, picking up where we left off. **

**Natsu and the gang started talking about older Lucy and younger Lucy met her with help from Mavis. Then, someone had got a hold of older Lucy's body. Who is it and what are they going to do now. Read on and find out!**

* * *

"I'm here, Natsu." Lucy said.

"How do we know we aren't being delusional?" Gray asked.

"I can't tell the difference. The scents are the same." Wendy said as Natsu nodded as well.

"You guys are so mean." Lucy said pouting.

Then, she saw the Guardians.

"You must be the Guardians. My other is sharing information about you."

"Is this really... actually real?" Amu wondered unsure of it.

"Anyway, down to business. I'm okay guys. I'm still alive. Inside this body." Lucy reassured.

"Hmm. I dunno." Natsu said.

"You guys don't believe me?" Lucy asked.

"It's not that we don't. It's just... we shouldn't get our hopes up." Erza said.

"Master Mavis." Lucy said.

Mavis just stayed silent at her. Lucy looked down saddened.

"If that's what you think, okay." Lucy then started to fade.

"Celestial mage." Mavis said.

"Right." Lucy replied.

"What's going on here?" Wendy asked.

"The spell is wearing off. The celestial wizard has to go back to her own existence and life." Mavis answered sadly. "Unfortunately, she won't remember of this ecounter."

Mavis stood and Lucy did the same as the body fell and was catched by the Guardians. Infront of them, both groups were shocked. A faded 18 year old Lucy stood beside Mavis.

"Luce." Natsu thought sadly.

"It's time for me to go now. My other life will replace me soon. Look at me. I'm almost completely faded away. I'll pass in 3 days time. I'm glad I got to talk to you one last time." Lucy said as tears fell rapidly.

"Wait! I still have something to tell you!" Natsu said getting up.

"I know you do." Lucy replied.

"I saw it. I heard it... through her eyes and ears clearly."

"Then wait! Let him say it!" Happy pleaded.

"He couldn't say it to you back then. Let him do it now!" Gray suggested.

"There's no point in it now." Lucy replied.

"Why not!? You must understand!" Erza said.

Lucy smiled sadly. "I do. But I believe in your words. You promised me and them that you will bring me back without her leaving her family at all. I'll believe in you. All the way."

Team Natsu and the Guardians watched as the celestial mage faded back into the 10 year old.

"Please hurry Natsu." She said.

"I don't think so." A voice said.

Mavis disappeared and both groups looked to see a man cast in shadows. They could make out him holding something. Lucy could clearly see what it was. It was her.

"But how?" Lucy wondered.

"Excuse me. I'll be taking the 10 year old now." He said.

"You're not taking anyone with you!" Nagi shouted as Amu and Tadase protected 10 year old Lucy's body carefully.

"Show yourself!" Carla said.

The man stepped forward.

Team Natsu didn't now him. But the Guardians knew him.

The man had short blue hair and eyes. He wore black pants and dress shirt. Floating beside him, a Chara who looked similar to him but had cat ears and a tail in blue with paws too.

Amu's eyes widened. "Ikuto!"

"Yoru!" Ran, Miki and Su said.

But they didn't say anything further.

They could see Ikuto's eyes looked strangely odd and Yoru stared worried for him.

"How do you have Luce's body?" Natsu asked making fire appear from his tighten fist.

"Natsu! Don't hurt him! He's being controlled!" Lucy said.

"How do you know that?" Rima asked.

"Lucy Hinamori is transferring her memories into this form. She's telling me everything she knows." Lucy replied.

"But! He's got your body!" Team Natsu protested.

"He's a friend!" Amu shouted.

"Yoru." Ikuto said.

"Alright." Yoru replied.

A glow surrounded them and the 2 Character Tranformed into 1.

"Character Transformation; Black Lynx." They both said.

Ikuto then jumped and appeared infront of Tadase and Amu, catching them off guard. Ikuto takes 10 year old Lucy and looks at the faded Lucy.

"Please. Don't do this. Ther-!?" Lucy didn't finish for Ikuto just slashed at her and Lucy left.

Team Natsu and the Guardians just stared at him wide-eyed and mouths hanging open.

"You'll pay for that!" Natsu said about to attack.

Until Gray grabbed his wrist. "Do you want to hurt both Lucy's too!?" He reasoned.

Natsu stopped and could just stare intensely.

"Ikuto please! Give back my twin!" Amu pleaded sadly.

Ikuto just stared back with a cold look in his eyes.

"Please."

Ikuto turned away and started to jump from roof to roof.

"Happy!" Natsu said.

"Aye!" Happy replied.

"Carla!" Wendy said.

"You've got it Wendy!" Carla said.

The 2 Exceeds pulled out their wings and carried the Dragon Slayers too.

"Ran! Kiseki! Pepe! Rythym! Kusukusu! Let's follow too!" Amu said.

"Right! Let's do it!" The Charas replied together.

"Amulet Heart!" Amu chanted.

"Platinum Royal!" Tadase said.

"Dear Baby!" Yaya shouted.

"Beat Jumper!" Nagi shouted.

"Clown Drop!" Rima chanted.

"Alright then, me too!" Erza said. "Re-quip! Heaven's Wheel Armor!"

"Here I go! Ice Make; Motorcycle!" Gray said.

The Guardians and mages followed Ikuto. But being a cat, he has fast speed.

"You're not getting away!" Natsu shouted. "Not with my Luce's body! Not with her other either!"

Ikuto then went left. But when Natsu and Happy turned as well, Ikuto and both Lucy's were gone. Happy just hovered on the spot as Natsu just stared where his best friend, her other and the cat boy we just jumping from.

When the Guardians and mages had catched up. They were confused by the fire dragon slayers actions there. Amu - out of breath - panted as she slowly spoke her question.

"Where's Lucy?" Amu heaved.

Natsu twtched at the name. Happy averted his eye contact. He knew Natsu was blaming himself for losing Ikuto's sight. But Happy also knew, that Natsu was confused himself. Wondering how his Lucy was there, in the cat boy's clutches.

Now Ikuto had both Lucy's in his care. Amu knew he would not hurt her twin sister. But she couldn't reassure the mages about the celestial spirit mage. They all stood - or floated - in the moment. Trying to come up with ideas and plans or being confused of what just came.

* * *

**So there ya all go! Chapter 6. I know! It's short and I'm sorry. I'm just having major writers block and I don't want to have you all waiting on me. So we found out who took Lucy's body and now 10 year old Lucy was taken too! What's gonna happen next? Will the Guardians find the 2 counter parts? Find out, next chapter!**


	7. Surprise

**Hi guys! So, I had to stay home from school today and I was bored, so I thought. Why not update today? So here's chapter 7. I think this story would be a total of 11 chapters. So I guess it's almost done. Anyway, I hope you like it!**

* * *

10 year old Lucy graoned as she felt slightly light-headed. She couldn't remember much. But, Lucy remembered talking with her other and that she helped the 18 year old too. Then, the rest was a mystery.

Lucy opened her eyes, only to find herself in a damp dark room. She turned her head, taking in at where she was. It looked like a prison cell to her. That's when she noticed, she was right.

Lucy was binded by a rope that tied her hands to her back. She could see the sunrise from the small window.

That's when, the little 10 year old saw someone beside her. Lucy saw it was another girl. But much older than herself. The girl had longer blonde hair and wasn't tied up like herself. She seemed unconcsious and was in a very deep sleep. But why wouldn't the person who captured them tie her up too?

This confused Lucy, but when she got good look at the girl. She dismissed the thought. Lucy realized that the girl with her was - indeed - her other. Covered in bruises and cuts. Dry blood was on her clothing and Lucy was now worried.

"How is my other here?" She questioned to herself. "She has so much blood around her."

The 18 year old celestial mage remained unshaken and didn't even stir a bit. Lucy Heartfilia didn't seem like she was breathing, but then again. Lucy Hinamori couldn't see clearly.

For a moment, she thought she saw the teen move a little bit. But then brushed off the idea.

Suddenly, Lucy heard heavy footsteps coming closer to her. The door to the cell opened and revealed Ikuto and Yoru.

"Ikuto!?" Lucy said surprised. "Were you the one who brought me and my other here?"

Ikuto averted his eyes. "They made me." He replied.

"Yeah! Ikuto didn't mean to do it! Nya!" Yoru defended too.

"Oh, of course. But, how is... Lucy Heartfilia here?" She asked again.

Ikuto twitched. Then, averted his eyes. "Yoru." He said ignoring Lucy again. "Character Change."

Yoru nodded and cat ears and tail appeared on Ikuto. He picked up both Lucy's and the young one didn't say a word to him.

Once they arrived to where they had to be, Ikuto placed both Lucy's on a metal table. Lucy came faced to face with a scientist she didn't recognized. He had a weird smirk and it creeped Lucy out to the max.

"What do you plan on doing?" She asked sternly, hiding her fear.

"I believe your guess will be the answer, dear." He said.

Lucy just stared for a moment and watched as Ikuto leaved. She looked back at the scientist and noticed that he went up to the celestial mage.

"My my. Your other is perfect." He commented.

"What?" Lucy asked confused by his words.

"She's not dead. But her Heart's Egg is just splendid." He replied.

"You're... turning her heart into an X-Egg, right?" Lucy asked answering.

"Smart girl. That's right. Once I wake the girl from her deep sleep." He replied.

"Deep sleep?" She asked him again too confused.

"Yes. I know how the girl became in this state and I know the person who did this. When he struck the mage, he placed something in her heart. Something that would stop it. Then, he made another copy and delivered the girl to Ikuto. Now I just have take it away. Luckly, Ikuto got her to me before her 3 days were up." The scientist revealed.

Lucy's eyes widened. "So I don't have to return to her to wake up?"

"Oh of course you have to. You have sapped too much of her strength. The minute she wakes, you will have returned to her and this reality will be like a dream to all of us. You will return to her and she'll return to her own world time." The scientist said monotoned.

Lucy looked down and held in a sniff and tear. She stared at her original self with sad eyes. The girl was just staying the same. Her damaged clothes. Bruises and cuts. Smiling face. The older blonde stayed the same and didn't breathe at all. Just laying on her back as the wounds around her dried up.

Lucy felt sorry for her. She knew Natsu cared for her and loved her dearly. She wanted to help the poor dragon slayer. As the scientist prepared some things around his desk, Lucy felt the celestial keys - that were with her - hit each other.

"Huh?" She wondered. "What?"

Lucy grabbed one of them and it was Loke's key.

"Maybe I..."

She held it gently, making sure not to hit it against the others. Lucy didn't know how to summon the lion spirit and she just did what her mind told her. Lucy didn't know if it was her own or the life of her other doing the work but let it pass.

"Open. Gate of the Lion. Leo." She whispered.

A glow came. Lucy opened her eyes and saw Loke. But beside him was a girl. She didn't remember trying to summon another spirit too. This spirit had short pink hair and blue eyes. She wore a small maid outfit with 2 cuffs on both her wrists with chains connecting the 2 together. Dangling to the floor past her.

The 3 didn't say a word once. All the spirits had to do was to look at the situation that Lucy was in and the celestial mage was on the table beside her.

Loke smiled and fixed his ring. He blasted at the scientist and everything broke down as the scientist fell and tried to get up.

"Virgo!" Loke then shouted.

"Yes, Big Brother." The other spirit - Virgo - said monotoned.

"Big Brother!?" Lucy shouted.

Virgo got the 10 year old Lucy while Loke got the celestial girl.

"Let's go!" Loke said running.

Virgo followed along as Lucy was confused at the moment.

"Who's this spirit, Loke!?" Lucy shouted asking the lion spirit.

"Virgo. The maiden spirit. She gave my Lucy clothes and helped her alot of times before." Loke fastly explained.

"Princess, please stop panicking." Virgo spoke up.

"Princess? Ooh, I definitely like that." Lucy said smirking lightly.

"Different Lucy, same reaction." Loke said feeling nostalgic.

_"What was that Loke!?"_ 'Lucy's' voice said sounding offended.

Loke turned to her and fake smiled. "Sorry Lucy 'bout that."

"Huh? I didn't say anything." Lucy said turning her head too.

"I heard that too, Princess. I assumed it was you." Virgo said.

"Then... who was that?" Loke asked.

The group made it out of the building. They didn't bother looking back. They just needed to leave that area as fast as they can or even more.

As soon as they felt like they were in the clear, Loke and Virgo stopped running to rest. Virgo let Lucy down so she stand. But before Loke could put the 18 year old down, he froze in postion.

"Big Brother?" Virgo asked.

Loke tried to make sure it wasn't an illusion. He could hear it. He could tell. Loke saw the girl twitch. Her body suddenly became warm. Her beating heart was heard. Lucy and Virgo came over and knew why Loke suddenly froze.

"He did it." Lucy whispered.

"Who did what?" Loke asked.

"The scientist. He said... the guy that 'killed' Lucy placed something in her heart. That's why it stopped. He said he was going to turn Lucy Heartfilia's heart into an X-Egg." She said.

Virgo and Loke looked at her. Their Master and their friend.

"What else did he say about Lucy?" Loke asked.

"Um... that he was going to take the thing stopping her heart away. So she could wake up." Lucy replied shyly.

Loke and Virgo sighed in relief.

Suddenly, the 10 year old felt dizzy. She felt her world spinning around her very fast.

"Princess! Are you alright?" Virgo asked concerned.

"I'm... fine. Just.. feeling... a little... dizzy. That's all really." Lucy replied swaying more.

"We need to find the others." Loke said.

"Right Big Brother." Virgo replied to the lion spirit.

"Amu. Natsu." Lucy mumbled. She fell and Loke caught her.

Lucy passed out and she started to pant heavily now. Loke and Virgo could only assume why it was happening.

"Carry our Lucy. We'll teleport them to Natsu and the others." Loke said standing up straight.

"Alright." Virgo said picking up her Master. "I'm ready now."

Then, the group disappeared.

* * *

**Well, there ya go! Virgo made an entrance and our celestial mage might be alive! How will Team Natsu react to this? Will Lucy Heartfilia still die? What will the Guardians do? See in the next chapter, Byee~**


	8. Team Natsu Reunited

**Hi guys! So I'm staying home to prep for my grad night and as I was I decided, why not update today since I'm free? So, I hope you'll like chapter 8. Though, it has alot of sad content in here. But you understand that this is a sad story after all. So anyway, get reading already!**

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Natsu and the Guardians were tracking Ikuto and both of their Lucy's. They've been searching all night.

Amu called her parents before the search. Saying that she and Lucy would be sleeping at Rima's that night. Amu could only hope that Lucy was unharmed.

The Guardians were anxious. They were worried too. If something were to happen to Lucy, they wouldn't know how to cheer Amu up at all and they didn't like seeing Amu sad at anytime.

Team Natsu had the same thoughts. But, they also couldn't help but feel guilty for everything happening to Lucy. Now, their Lucy - the one who sacrficed herself for Natsu - had somehow appeared there. Team Natsu didn't know if they should feel happy or worried.

Natsu had the most trouble processing all of it. He thought he was being delusional again. From the hoping of Lucy alive and everything that happened with those dark mages was all just a bad dream.

"Luce. You were there, right?" He thought. "Even if it was just you as a ghost or whatever. You still smiled at all of us, just like you always did."

That's when Natsu recalled what the celestial mage said.

(Flashback) "I'll pass in 3 days time." (End of Flashback)

Natsu gnashed his teeth together in anger. It was already the the 2nd day and still no sign of both Lucy's.

"Tomorrow will be the day. Luce leaves for good." He said aloud.

Everyone stopped at his words. Then, they also recalled what Lucy had said just a few hours ago. Team Natsu and the Guardians stood in silence.

Until, a certain lion spirit spoke to all of them. "I wouldn't be too sure of that, y'know." Loke's voice echoed.

2 lights came and both Loke and Virgo appeared in front of the group, Loke's rigt arm on his hip and Virgo's hands behind her.

"You're that lion guy." Rima said blankly.

"How're you here without-!?"

"Without Princess?" Virgo finished Gray's sentence.

"Exactly." Erza replied.

"What are you guys talking about?" Loke asked. "Can't you guys see or are you blind?"

2 more lights came at the spirit's hands and 2 girls appeared, unconcsious.

"We thought Princess would appreciate that she be given new clothes first." Virgo said.

Virgo was holding the 10 year old and the Guardians rushed to her side.

Lucy wore a white strapless dress with unattached sleeves. Blue lining went around the hem and the top. On her feet were knee length white socks and blue short heels.

"Lucy! Lucy! Lucy!" Amu said trying to wake her.

"What happened to her?" Tadase asked.

"She's just fatigued. She's been through alot." Virgo reassured Tadase.

"Why? What's going on here!?" Yaya asked anxious.

"Well..." Virgo started.

"Hey!" Nagi said.

The 10 year old opened her eyes slowly and turned over.

"Guys?" Lucy asked sleepy.

"Lucy!" Amu cried so relieved.

Virgo let the girl down and Lucy nodded.

"Thanks alot Virgo."

"My pleasure, Princess." Virgo replied as she was sent back to the celestial spirit world again.

Lucy turned to Loke and - she didn't notice before - Lucy saw that Loke was now a teenager.

Then, she turned to see Team Natsu - except Wendy - back to their teenager size as well. They didn't seem any different.

Team Natsu just stared, silent. Loke had placed down Lucy Heartfilia gently as Team Natsu surrounded their old nakama.

The Guardians joined them and stood behind the mages.

Team Natsu kneeled down and started crying in utter sadness they couldn't believe that their Lucy was there, right infront of them. Though she wore new clothes, they could still see dried blood around her arms.

The Guardians didn't look at Lucy Heartfilia. They just placed their hands on Team Natsu's shaking shoulders.

Lucy and Amu took Natsu. Tadase took Erza's shoulder. Nagi placed his hand on Gray. Rima placed hers on Wendy. Yaya held Carla and Happy.

The Chara's had gone in their eggs, not wanting to watch such a sad moment of silence.

As Team Natsu mourned, Loke didn't say anything as he nodded and left to his world.

None noticed. But now, this sad moment was a happy one.

Natsu didn't open his eyes. He couldn't look at the girl that he failed to protect in the end. Natsu felt that he let Lucy down and he couldn't handle that guilt anymore than he could. He just thought things as he cried along with the rest.

"I thought I'd never see ya again, Luce." Natsu thought.

Suddenly, a hand wiped the tears right off his right cheek.

"Why is Team Natsu - the most powerful team in Fairy Tail - crying for me?" A voice asked.

Team Natsu's eyes popped wide open, except Natsu's, but they couldn't make their heads look up.

"The Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy and Carla I know, would always smile in the guild hall."

Team Natsu's heads shot up immediately after those words and looked up at who was talking before them.

"Luce?" Natsu finally asked.

There, Lucy Heartfilia's eyes were open. She had a smile on her face as always. Her hand extended to Natsu's cheek.

Team Natsu and the Guardians didn't know if it was a dream.

"No way." Gray said slowly.

"Lucy?" Erza asked unsure.

"Please tell me this is a dream." Wendy said gratefully.

"Lucy." Happy said softly.

"How can we be sure?" Carla asked.

"I'm here, Natsu." Lucy said.

Natsu could only shake as he wanted to make sure the Lucy infront of him wasn't a dream. He could smell her scent. He could see the life in her eyes. Natsu raised his hand to hers. The one on his face. One last tear fell from his eye as he held her hand in his. He could hold her hand. He could feel her warmth again.

"Luce." He said gritting his teeth. "Lucy! You're here and you're alive!"

Natsu pulled Lucy Heartfilia up and hugged her very tightly.

"Yeah. I know." Lucy replied.

She embraced the dragon slayer tightly, not wanting to let go for a second. But Lucy knew better. She remembered it all.

Lucy Hinamori stared at her older self. She was envious. But when she saw her other's smile leave for a split second.

Lucy knew Lucy Heartfilia saw what events occured not too long ago in the building.

Amu stepped up, causing Lucy Heartfilia to let go of Natsu.

"I'm really glad you're alright." Amu said.

The celestial mage smiled. But it wasn't real. Natsu knew it.

"What's wrong Luce?"

"You're not really smiling." Gray added.

The older blonde let out a sad sigh. She couldn't hide from her team.

"Lucy Hinamori."

The 10 year old stepped up and had a worried expression too, knowing what the older blonde was going to say.

"You know why I'm alive. You know what happens to me." Lucy Heartfilia said still tiredly.

"What does she mean?" Wendy asked.

Lucy Hinamori stayed silent. She just nodded.

"It's best that they're not involved. Not yet anyway."

The 2 counter-parts talked as if they were alone. Team Natsu and the Guardians didn't know what they were talking about.

All they know is that both Lucy's didn't want them to interfere with anything.

While both groups were lost in thought, something brought them back to their reality.

A groaning pain.

They snapped out of it only to see that Lucy Heartfilia was shouting in pain.

"Luce!" Natsu said holding Lucy in his arms again.

"What's happening to her!?" Tadase asked.

They all turned to Lucy Hinamori. Since she - other than Lucy Heartfilia - knew.

"Please tell us! She's hurting!" Wendy begged.

But the 10 year old stayed silent. Not wanting to make them grieve.

Wendy turned back to her team and was about to heal the celestial mage, until she was stopped. By Lucy Hinamori.

"What are you doing, Lucy!?" Nagi asked.

"Yeah! Let Wendy heal our Lucy!" Happy added.

"It's... no use." Lucy Heartfilia spoke up again.

"The pain she's feeling won't go away until this afternoon." Lucy Hinamori spoke up too.

"Huh?" Erza asked.

"It's just an after effect." Lucy Heartfilia replied.

"Whew." Carla said in relief.

Natsu placed Lucy's right arm over his shoulder and helped her up.

"Come on! Let's go back to town!" He said finally smiling his toothy grin again.

"Yay!" Yaya cheered.

"Let's get something to eat." Rima suggested since everyones stomaches started growling.

"Yeah let's eat!" Gray agreed.

"The food here is great Lucy." Erza said to her team mate.

"You'll enjoy it!" Happy added.

Lucy Heartfilia smiled happily. But, she knew it wouldn't last.

* * *

**So there you guys have it! I'm sorry again that it's a short chapter!_ What do you think will happen now? What's going to happen to Lucy Heartfilia in the end? Will she tell the others? Find out in the next chapter!**


	9. The Battle Starts

**So... yeah... surprise! After lord who knows how many years, this story is suddenly up again? But only so the last 2 chapters can finally be uploaded. ****I recently got the official app for this website and I thought "if this app let's me update from my phone... I CAN FINALLY FINISH THIS!"**

**Because truth be told in the depths of my phone's memory, I found the original drafts for this story and the last 2 chapters that were supposed to go up, were waiting for me. And so, just so I can feel the satisfaction of finishing this book, I'm going to upload both chapters to finish. So enjoy it^^**

**(Btw, Luce = Lucy Heartfilia while Lucy = Lucy Hinamori)**

* * *

As the day went by, Luce's pain gradually had went away. But not all of it. Her pain was still there. It didn't hurt as much but, it still stinged a little bit. Team Natsu and the Guardians eagerly showed Luce around the place and she loved it alot. No one noticed but during the entire time they showed Luce around, Natsu had been holding her hand. Luce knew the reason and pretended not to notice. Except for the fact Lucy noticed it really well.

It was obvious Natsu didn't want to let _'his precious Luce'_ leave his side. Soon enough, the day had ended and everyone was tired. Exhausted from all the walking around. Luckly for them, it was a weekend. No school that day, much to all of their relief.

As the group ate a resturant, since they were so hungry after all that walking, Lucy had to go to the restroom. "I'll be right back." She said.

"Hey. I'll go with you." Luce said getting up from her seat.

The 2 blondes entered the restroom and luckly for them, no one was around to hear their important conversation. "You feel it, don't you?" Lucy asked out of the blue.

Luce nodded slowly. "Yeah. I'm still going to die."

"I'm really sorry." Lucy replied.

Luce turned around to see the young one cry, feeling guilty. Luce bent down to Lucy's height and sighed. "It's not your fault. It must be tough for you." Luce said placing her hands on Lucy's trembling shoulders.

"But, I'm you. I came from you. Yet, I can't do anything at all." Lucy protested still crying.

"It doesn't matter. I made my choice to leave. I made my choice when I took the slash for Natsu. So it's not your fault." Luce said.

Lucy still cried and she didn't stop. She felt guilty. Nothing changed her mind. Luce sighed. "I want you to take these." The celestial mage handed Lucy the gate keys.

"What? Why?" Lucy asked.

"They need a new Master. If I turn into an X-Egg, I might put everyone in danger. At least, they'll be safe." Luce replied. "Protect everyone with your life. I'll guide you in spirit too."

The little girl didn't know what to say. She was happy Luce counted on her with her spirits. "I promise. I will." Lucy said.

"Good. Be careful with Aquarius though. She gets really angry if you lose her key and she goes on dates alot." Luce said scratching her head.

Lucy giggled and washed her face of any tears left in her. "Let's get back now. We need to spend every moment with everyone." She suggested.

The 2 girls left the restroom and pretended if nothing ever happened. Soon enough, they all went home - Team Natsu stayed at a place near Seiyo Academy - to get some sleep. But Luce didn't sleep. She couldn't. As the sun rised, she placed her hand over it. Only to have it be seen through, faded. Luce was running out of time. That day was the 3rd day. The final day. The day she turns into an X-Egg and the day she leaves her friends and Natsu for good.

"Today's the day." Luce whispered soft and sadly.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at where the scientist was at, he was talking to Ikuto about his major plan. "Now, I'm going to give off a signal that will turn the girl's heart into an X-Egg. Then, you will capture it before those insolent brats show up, clear?" He asked after explaining it all.

Ikuto said nothing as he just nodded and left the building with Yoru. "Ikuto." Yoru started.

Ikuto was lost in thought. He didn't know what would play out. He knew Team Natsu and the Guardians would stop him. But then, he remembered what Luce had said the night before. He didn't catch what she said, having to cut her off. Literally. Ikuto also knew, that Luce would pass soon after nightfall. The scientist told him all of it. This will be a long day for sure.

"Yoru." Ikuto spoke up as they were near the exit.

"Yes Ikuto?" Yoru asked.

"Character Change." Ikuto said coldly. Yoru nodded and Ikuto's cat ears and tail appeared on him. Yoru sat on Ikuto's shoulder as the cat boy ran fast toward his target, swiftly through the wind.

* * *

Back with Team Natsu and the Guardians, they all decided to hang out at a park no one goes to anymore. They all just talked and just did random things. Until, Natsu got a good idea. "Hey! Since you're back now Luce, why don't we show everyone in Fairy Tail?" He asked excited for the reactions.

Luce tensed just alittle and Lucy saw this too. So she came up with a lie for Luce. "Why don't you wait until you get back to Fairy Tail? Imagine all of their surprised faces."

"Good idea. It's gonna be hilarious!" Gray said laughing.

"I bet since you're over here now, everyone thought you passed. Well guess again!" Wendy said.

"I agree to it too." Erza replied crossing her arms.

"I'm sure they'll all be happy!" Tadase added.

"You should buy cake too!" Yaya shouted.

"Have a huge, massive party." Rima said.

"Play some games!" Nagi suggested.

"You guys." Amu giggled. "Have fun too."

"All of you are over thinking it." Carla said sighing of the ideas.

"Then again, the guild is always a huge, massive party." Happy said since it's the truth.

As everyone talked about other things, it was well passed noon. Everyone ate food that Luce, Nagi and Lucy made. Obviously, the lunch Luce made for Natsu was all spicy. Just the way he always liked it. Everyone practically destroyed the food as they gobbled it all. Luce laughed and felt a wave of nostalgia come. It was great.

That was, until a certain melody - that Luce only heard - started to play. The music was like a lullaby. Luce knew what this sound meant and she knew that it was time for her to leave. Now.

Amu noticed this and spoke up. "Lucy? Are you okay?"

Lucy knew that Amu was reffering to the celestial mage and when Lucy saw her older self's face, she knew what it was about. The others turned as well and looked puzzled at Luce's expression. It was hollow and looked like she was in a trance. Almost doll like, as if Luce was only a mannequin.

"Luce?" Natsu asked carefully.

_**"I can't go back."**_ She replied.

"What?" Erza asked confused.

_**"There's no way I can stay."**_ Luce responded like a robot.

"What'cha mean?" Gray asked.

_**"There's no hope for me."**_ Luce continued.

"Lucy?" Wendy asked a little bit scared of her.

"She sounds like an X-Egg!" Tadase said.

"What!?" Yaya asked.

"There's no way tha-!?" Amu suddenly stopped and stared at her sister, shocked. "Lucy? Did you know that this was going to happen to her?"

The 10 year old didn't look her twin in the eye. She just can't. Lucy couldn't tell them at all. But, she had to tell the truth. Lucy took a deep breath and revealed her answer. "Yes."

Natsu stood up and grabbed Lucy by the collar. "Why didn't ya tell us this was happening!?" He shouted furiously.

"Natsu!" Happy said trying to pull him away from Lucy - who said nothing as a reply.

"Answer me!" Natsu yelled this time.

"Because she told me not to!" Lucy suddenly yelled. "Lucy Heartfilia said not to tell you!"

Everyone had froze in shock. Then, they heard a thud. Luce had fell and an egg floated infront of them. The egg was black and had a big X on it too.

"Oh no." Nagi spoke up. The egg hatched and a dark Chara appeared from inside of it. It looked like a mini shadow of Luce and it was crying, alot.

"Why is Lucy turning into one of those X-Eggs?" Carla asked.

"What's happening to Lucy!?" Erza asked.

"Tell us the truth!" Gray demanded.

Lucy kept a serious face, knowing what's next. "Because of the scientist." Lucy replied.

"What scientist?" Happy asked worriedly.

"The one who ordered Ikuto to take the both of us." Lucy revealed. The 10 year old looked up, sighing as she knew there was no other way to explain it. Lucy decided to take the celestial gate keys from her pocket and grabbed Virgo's key. "Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

Virgo came and looked shocked at Lucy. "Um... Princess. Why do you have my key all of a sudden?"

"That's what we'd like to know." Natsu asked crossing his arms.

Everyone stared at Lucy for some much needed answers. "Sorry Lucy." She thought before speaking. "When both of us were taken by Ikuto, we were sent to this weird scientist guy. He said that he was going to turn Lucy's heart into an X-Egg. I was confused but he told me that Lucy was never dead to begin with. That he knew the guy who supposedly killed her. The mage who 'killed' Lucy had made another copy and that's how she was brought to Ikuto."

"But that doesn't explain why you kept it a secret from us all." Carla said clearly annoyed.

"When the scientist woke Lucy up, he took something that the mage had placed in her heart. That had stopped it completely. But that wasn't the real reason we decided to keep it from you." Lucy said.

"What do you mean?" Tadase asked.

"I'm lost." Rima added.

"Both of us didn't tell you because... Lucy would still die." The 10 year old had revealed.

"WHAT!?" Everyone asked.

"She will leave before nightfall. Just like she said just before." Lucy added. "On the 3rd day."

"Princess. I don't mean to interrupt your explanation, but there's a man holding my other Princess' mini shadow." Virgo said pointing up.

They all looked up and saw Ikuto holding Luce's X Character. "Um.. it's called an X Character Virgo and why didn't you tell us earlier Ikuto was there, huh!?" Lucy shouted at Virgo.

"Is it punishment time, Princess?" Virgo asked.

"What does that mean!?" Yaya asked confused.

"Hey. If you don't need this, I'll be taking it now." Ikuto said.

"Oh no you don't! Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu chanted at Ikuto.

"Let's go guys!" Amu said.

"Right!" The Guardians said.

"Amulet Heart!" Amu chanted.

"Platinum Royal!" Tadase said.

"Dear Baby!" Yaya shouted.

"Beat Jumper!" Nagi shouted.

"Clown Drop!" Rima chanted.

"Ikuto please! Give Lucy back!" Lucy pleaded.

"Sorry. I can't." Ikuto replied. "Yoru."

"Yes!" Yoru replied too. "Black Lynx!"

"Re-quip! Black Wing Armor!" Erza said.

"Ice Make: Swords!" Gray said.

"Lucy, stay here." Wendy said bringing her over.

"Please." Lucy mumbled softly. "If anyone can save Lucy. It's Natsu and everyone else." Carla said.

"Aye." Happy said.

"They must hurry if they want to talk to her one last time. The sun is about to start to set." Wendy informed clasping her hands, tightly and hopefully.


	10. The End

"You better give Luce back!" Natsu yelled threatening Ikuto.

"Or what?" Ikuto asked slyly.

"I'll burn you to a crisp." Natsu replied, fire burning in his eyes.

"Love to see you try." Ikuto replied.

"Fire Dragon's... Wing Attack!" Natsu said as Ikuto dodged.

"We'll distract him! Once he let's go of Lucy's X Character, try to purify it to normal again!" Erza said to the Guardians.

"Right." The Guardians replied.

"What should I do, Mistress Erza?" Virgo asked just standing in place.

"Join me and the others with Ikuto. We'll need it." Erza said.

Virgo nodded and the battle started to save Luce again. "Fire Dragon... Iron Fist!" "Ice Make: Bazooka!" "Attack!" "For Princess!"

Ikuto dodged the attacks Team Natsu gave him swiftly. He didn't seem to hesitate once against any of it. When Erza saw that their attacks didn't do anything, she had an idea. But she didn't say it out loud. Once Gray, Natsu and Virgo was by her side, Erza made eye contact with each one and they understood. Virgo had dug underground waiting for the time to attack.

"Fire Dragon... Roar!" "Ice Make... Lance!" "Go on... my 10 swords!" The 3 said.

Ikuto jumped up and tried to dodge the combined attacks. He had somehow made it. But then, Virgo appeared after the attacks and punched Ikuto in the stomache. Ikuto winced and his hand let go of the small X Character. Which went to the Guardians at - suspicious - will. The Guardians took position. Making sure to be cautious.

"I'm dying." The Chara said. "There's no hope. Impossible!" The X Chara's hand lit up with a golden glow and shooted it.

"Split up!" Nagi shouted as the others jumped out of the way.

"Heart Rod!" Amu chanted. She twirled it around as it appeared in her hands. Then aimed a powerful shot to the Chara. The X Chara didn't move. Then it just slapped it away with it's tiny little hands.

"What?" Rima asked confused.

"It just slapped Amu's attack!" Yaya said stating the obvious.

"Impossible! Impossible!" The X Chara continued to say as it shot out more blasts at them.

Back with Team Natsu and Ikuto's battle, Virgo had left. Leaving the 3 mages to battle. "You're not taking Luce away!" Natsu said breathing fire from his mouth intensely.

"We won't let you take our team mate!" Gray said getting in postion.

"You might as well leave now!" Erza said re-quipping armors.

"Don't count on it." Ikuto said.

The cat boy started to attack Natsu as he slashed away at Natsu's arms and the fire dragon slayer just blocked it. Erza switched into her Flight Armor - which made her extremely faster - and started hitting Ikuto in different places. Ikuto jumped backwards from the dragon slayer and Gray saw this as his chance to hit.

"Ice Make: Lance!" He said. The ice aimed at Ikuto, but the cat boy just destroyed it with his claws.

"Missed." Ikuto said.

"Quit being cocky!" Erza said. She dashed for Ikuto but, he dodged just in the nick of time. That was what Ikuto thought. Until Natsu came from behind. He kicked Ikuto on the back with his foot on fire and Ikuto fell on the ground, but stood.

"Remember this well. You tell your boss to never mess with our Luce ever again. If you do, we'll destroy all of ya 30 times over again, ya hear!?" Natsu said with his fist on hot fire.

"Since Lucy said you're being controlled we won't end you." Gray said.

"But if anyone else comes after any of us, you'll face all of the concequences." Erza said.

Ikuto breathed tiredly and then Yoru spoke up. "Let's go, Ikuto." He pleaded. Ikuto could only nod and used the last bit of strength he had to flee from the battle field.

Meanwhile, the Guardians' attacks were still not working. Luce's X Chara was tough. Very tough and the sun had almost set. "Wendy! You help them! Please!" Lucy shouted.

Wendy stood up confidtently. "I'll try my best." She assured. Wendy dodged the X Chara's attacks as she made her way to the front. "Sky Dragon... Roar!" She chanted, blowing the X Chara to a tree trunk.

"Impossible!" The Chara said.

"Lucy! You don't have to go! You don't have to go and die!" Amu said, getting the Chara's attention. "We can save you if you just let us! You don't have to fight, just come back!"

"Impossible..." The Chara repeated in a softer tone.

"It's not impossible!" The pink haired girl retorted. "You can still go back home! Back to your guild with Natsu and the others. It's possible, Lucy! You just have to believe in us and your friends!"

The X Chara shook its tiny head and then raised its hands to its face. A transparent X Egg surrounding the tiny body. "I don't know anymore..." It said as a surge of power gathered around it, then an orb of darkness shot itself towards Amu.

"Amu!" Tadase shouted. "Holy Crown!" Tadase jumped in front of Amu and shielded her from the X Chara's attack.

"Tightrope Dancer!" Rima chanted tying the X Chara up.

"Merry Merry!" Yaya chanted making the X Chara sleepy.

"Blaze Shoot!" Nagi chanted as the X Chara had stopped.

"Go now Amu!" Wendy said.

"Negative Heart; Lock On!" Amu chanted making her hands into a heart formation and aimed it at the X Chara. "Open Heart!" Beams of colorful hearts came out of her hands and it purified the X Chara. Putting it back in it's egg and going back into Luce. Amu landed back down and was exhausted as the others. But that didn't stop them from cheering.

"Yay! We did it guys!" Natsu shouted jumping in the air as Amu joined him as well.

"Lucy! Come join us!" Amu shouted, calling for her twin.

But when the others turned to her, they all stopped cheering. Lucy was by Luce's body. The celestial mage hadn't awoken. Both Happy and Carla stood by the 10 year old, paws on her shoulders. Comforting the girl as they had silent tears falling from their faces. Quiet sniffles being heard from all 3 of them.

"Hey Lucy! What's wrong? We did it!" Gray said with a smile.

_Silence. _

"No." Lucy spoke up. "We didn't make it in time."

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Don't any of you see? It's nightfall." Carla said sternly and hurt. "Our Lucy has left."

"Aye. She's right." Happy said. "Our Lucy is now inside her."

Everyone just stood in silence. Amu had placed her hand over her mouth in shock. While the Charas had detransformed. The rest of the Guardians hung their head down in sadness. Team Natsu just stared at their team mate, guild member and friend with great sad despair. Natsu's eyes seemed to have become lost. That, they have lost all hope for his dear Luce.

"I..." Natsu started. "Didn't even say a proper goodbye to her." Lucy could only tremble, as she cried for her older self. Feeling the most guilty for it. Natsu moved to Luce's side and held Luce in his arms. "There's no way your gone!" He suddenly shouted. Everyone's heads jerked up from the so sudden outburst.

"Natsu we were too late just let it-"

"We already decided to surprise everybody back in Fairy Tail that you're alive! You can't leave yet! You just can't!" The fire dragon slayer shouted, cutting Erza off.

"Natsu." Lucy mumbled softly.

"I'm gonna say this once Luce! You better be happy that I'm saying this in front of your new self, ya got me!?" He shouted.

"Hey... what're you-"

"I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YA! I NEED YOU BY MY SIDE! WHO'S GONNA COMFORT ME WHEN I FEEL UTTER PAIN!? WHEN I AM OVERCOME BY ANGER!? I NEED YOU LUCE! I NEED YA! I LOST YOU ONCE BECAUSE I COULDN'T PROTECT YOU! I'M NOT LOSING YOU AGAIN! I LOVE YOU LUCY, YOU HEAR!?" He yelled at the top of his lungs, cutting Gray off. "I love you... I need you... Lucy..."

Everybody had become even more shocked. That Natsu had just said that in front of them. Gray didn't dare say any teasing words, like he would've during a confession. Gray knew better than to say anything in a moment like that. Natsu cried as he hugged Luce tightly. Lucy couldn't stop staring at the pair, shocked.

Once Lucy got a hold of herself, she closed her eyes. Thinking back on everything that had happened. Even what had happened at the scientist. The 10 year old opened her eyes again and brought herself to Natsu and Luce's body. "Natsu." Lucy spoke up first. Natsu moved his head up a little to look at the girl's face. "Let me wake up your Lucy."

Everyone snapped out of their silent position and spoke up. "What?" Erza asked.

"I'll wake Lucy up." Lucy repeated to her.

"But how?" Wendy asked.

"I'll give up my life... for her own." Lucy replied.

"What!?" Amu spoke up this time.

"You can't be serious!" Tadase said too.

"I've made my decision guys." Lucy answered not looking.

"But, that means you'll leave!" Yaya protested.

"They're right! You can't just leave your friends and family!" Gray said.

"But I won't be leaving them." Lucy said making them stop. "The scientist said that if I went back into my other's body. Everyone I knew would forget about me. Everything about my existence was like a dream. But not you, Team Natsu."

"What do you mean, Lucy?" Nagi asked.

"All of you will still remember each other. Not me of course. I don't know what will happen to your memory, but I'm sure the story will stay the same as of now." Lucy explained smiling sadly. "So long as you remember Lucy Heartfilia, you will remember Lucy Hinamori as well."

"But I can't bear to forget about you, Lucy! You're my sister!" Amu protested about to cry.

"Don't worry. You won't forget about me until you fall asleep. Team Natsu will forget me once they're back in Magnolia." Lucy reassured her twin sister.

"But... we don't want to forget." Yaya said already crying alot.

"There has to be another way!" Tadase said.

"No Tadase. This is the only way." Lucy revealed.

"But you're a Guardian, Lucy." Rima spoke up. "You'll stay."

"Rima take good care of Amu." Lucy replied ignoring the girl.

"Are you sure about this?" Erza asked unsure of Lucy's idea.

"I'm sure, Erza." Lucy replied. Lucy stood up and hugged Amu tightly.

The pink-headed girl returned the hug, tighter. "I'll miss you, Lucy." Amu said.

"Don't worry. Fate brought me here. Once I'm ready to die in my other, I'll return. Promise." Lucy said holding back tears.

The 2 sisters broke their hug and Lucy looked at the others. They nodded. Proud of her. Lucy nodded back and let go of Amu's embrace. Soft and sad. She knelt down beside Luce and looked at Team Natsu. "See ya again, Lucy." Gray said.

"We'll see you when you wake up." Wendy added too.

"I'll give ya fish when we get to Fairy Tail." Happy offered her.

"Go on now, Lucy." Carla said.

Lucy nodded and faced Natsu. "Are you ready now... Luce?" He asked.

"I'm ready... Natsu." Lucy replied as she closed her eyes slowy. She remembered what Luce had said when they switched bodies the first time.

_"Just hold hands with me." _

Lucy held Luce's hands as a magic circle went around the 2. Their blonde hair floated around them gently and Lucy faded as she returned to Luce. Natsu stood up and covered his eyes along with the others. Not wanting to be blinded a lot. Lucy was now smiling as she cried and she turned over to the Guardians, smiling back. Before she disappeared into a blinding light, she said 2 final words to her temporary family.

"Thanks guys." Lucy said.

Team Natsu looked over at the Guardians as they started to cry their hearts out for the girl. Once the magic circle and bright light had dismissed, everyone leaned in to Lucy. She didn't move. But they had to wait. Natsu stepped forward. Going toward the sleeping girl.

"Luce?" He whispered asking. Everyone leaned in further.

Then, Lucy's eyebrows twitched ad she fluttered her eyes open. "What happened?" She asked sitting up.

Team Natsu had their mouths hang open and the Guardians pushed them toward Lucy as they tackled the celestial mage. Natsu hugged her first and then heard something clang. He turned to his side to see the celestial keys on the ground. Natsu picked it up and handed it to Lucy. Which she hugged.

"Um... Luce?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah Natsu?" Lucy replied.

"Do you remember anything from before you woke up?" Natsu asked again.

"No. Why would you ask that? I was asleep, remember?" Lucy said.

"It's because Natsu said tha-!?" Happy was cut off thanks to Natsu covering his mouth.

"Are you guys hiding something from me."

"Nope!" The dragon slayer replied.

Erza, Wendy, Gray and Carla laughed and decided not to mention anything Natsu said. Lucy looked over at the Guardians. Who were still mourning for their lost friend. Lucy was able to put 2 and 2 together and realized how she was alive at the moment. She felt sorry towards the Guardians and soon got an idea.

"Hey Erza?" Lucy asked.

"Yes Lucy?" Erza responded.

"Do you have something that Master gave you to keep in contact?" Lucy asked politely.

"Yes. This stone, carved to look like our guild mark." Erza replied showing it to her. "I was going to contact Master to open a portal for us to return."

"Great you do that. After, give it to me, will ya?" Lucy asked. Erza got her message and nodded., approving the idea.

Lucy approached the Guardians and bent down to their level. "Thanks a lot guys. You don't understand how grateful I am towards all of you for taking care of Lucy for me. Even more so that you were able to let her give me life again."

"It's no problem." Yaya said.

"This was our Lucy's decision." Nagi added.

"Yes. But, I want you to have something. So you can talk to us at any time." Lucy said. She turned to Erza as the red-head threw the stone and Lucy catched it. She turned back and gave it to Amu. "This stone keeps in contact with Fairy Tail. If you wanna talk. Just hold this stone and think of us. It should glow and we should answer to it."

The Guardians looked up at Lucy who smiled. Which reminded them of their Lucy's smiles too. They nodded and smiled back. "Thank you." They said all together to Lucy.

The celestial mage hugged each the Guardians in return and soon, the portal opened. "Hey Lucy! Let's get going!" Wendy called going through with Carla and Happy.

"Meet us back at Fairy Tail, alright!" Gray said going through after.

"Let's give them a surprise!" Erza said following after Gray.

Lucy went to Natsu and held his hand. They took one last look at the Guardians waving. They smiled and waved too as they entered the portal as well. Back to the Fairy Tail guild. "Thank you again." Lucy said as the portal closed.

* * *

When Natsu opened his eyes, which he didn't realize he closed, the fire dragon slayer was laying on the ground of Fairy Tail's guild hall. Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy and Carla in the same position. Members of the guild surrounded them and had worried looks on their faces. One by one, each of them sat up and became fully aware where they were.

"Are you guys okay?" Levy asked. "You just appeared out of thin air."

"We're back..." The pink, but apparently salmon, haired boy said before a huge grin spread across his face. "Haha! We made it! We're back!"

Gray stretched his arms, a smirk forming on his face. "It's good to be back."

"That was some adventure, huh?" Happy asked Carla.

"Indeed, I don't think I'll ever forget it." Carla agreed.

That's when Wendy realized that someone was missing. "Wait! Lucy!" She said, quite alarmed.

Erza then noticed the nervous looks on all the members as Wendy said that. She raised an eyebrow, standing up before looking towards Makarov. "Master, is there something wrong?"

"Listen... 2 nights ago, we didn't know who or what did it. But someone has taken Lucy's body from the infirmary." Makarov informed, fully prepared for Natsu's angered yelling.

But everyone was met with silence.

"I see you don't have Lucy's keys, considering you met with her other I'm not surprised. You probably gave them to her." Mira spoke up.

"That's not entirely the case. Well more or less the case." Carla said.

"What do ya me-"

Gajeel was cut off however, when the doors to the guild suddenly opened and panting could be heard from the person who opened them. "What the heck..." A familiar voice to everyone in the room spoke, out of breath. "How is it that you guys get transported here, but I get dropped off at my apartment!?"

Everyone except Team Natsu's eyes widened as they slowly looked up at the person at the door. Their jaws dropped, seeing their beloved blonde celestial mage standing before them. Not only clean of the dry blood that had surrounded her the last time they saw her, but breathing... actually breathing. They were all speechless.

Lucy soon caught her breath and took in the tears that began to form in some of the fairies' eyes. More specifically Mira, Levy, Cana and surprisingly Juvia. She realized that just barging in the guild like nothing ever happened was probably not the wisest thing but they were bound to find out eventually.

"L-Lucy...?" Levy stammered. "I-Is t-that really... really you?"

The blonde nodded and the bluenette immediately ran to hug her best friend, whom she thought to be dead forever. She was a crying mess and all Lucy could do was hug back. Letting Levy feel her warmth and heartbeat, proving to her that Lucy was indeed standing there and was real.

Everyone else soon followed, either as a blubbering mess or cheering for her in happiness. Lucy hugging each individual and soothing their cries or cheers by just simply saying their name. But throughout the entire ordeal, all she could think of was the certain young girl that was able to make this all possible for her.

_"So this is Fairy Tail..." _A faded voice spoke in Lucy's head. _"I can see why you consider it family."_

"Mhm..." Lucy hummed in her thoughts as she responded to the voice, a single tear falling from her eye. "Thank you for giving me another chance at life."

_"I never expected for you to still remember after all that's happened." _The voice noted but then giggled, their voice fading slowly. _"But since we are one and the same... I guess it makes sense. I wish you happiness Lucy Heartfilia..."_

"I'll remember you in their place... Lucy Hinamori..." Lucy thought.

* * *

**And the end after who knows how many years! I know that this was way overdue, but I'm just glad that in the end I was able to give the final chapters. I hope you all liked the ending and did I not say in the summary that this will contain a NaLu moment. Well you have your moment. Now I can finally close this story off. Thank you and check out my other Fairy Tail fics. Ja ne~!**


End file.
